La Raltey
La Raltey '''is a reality warping demon created by SuperNerd295. Appearance La Raltey has a bumpy black body that often emits a strange chemical. This chemical allows La Raltey to infect the minds of others and hence warp their perception of reality, which includes all 5 senses. It has an olive green beaked face with two small, circular yellow eyes. It's legs show the color of it's real skin, a dark grey color. Although stubby and seemingly useless, La Raltey can leap hundreds of meters into the air with them. Name La Raltey's name is meant to sound like "The Reality", as his powers are based on manipulating ones ability to experience it correctly. Unlike Utoarh's name, La Raltey's is not scrambled. History La Raltey's history is even more confusing and possibly longer then Utoarh's, as not only does La Raltey appear to have a status higher then Utoarh, but also references a "time before you" when speaking to his fellow demon, however it is evident they have a tight history together, also brought up by Koopa when remarking how their powers go hand in hand with substance abuse and depression. Unlike Utoarh, La Raltey does not have any famous historical documents of existing, nor has his powers been attributed to anything due to this. After his battle with The Council of Creators, (and SuperNerd's subsequent research on Utoarh), The Creators settle on him being behind the feelings of a high, and most likely the creation of illegal substances and alcohol. Council of Creators '''This section will be finished when all episodes involving this character are completed. Abilities Similar to Utoarh, La Raltey doesn't have any abilities capable of bodily harm, but does have a physical form, allowing him to fight similarly to most animals (tail whipping, biting, stomping, kicking). * Manipulation of ones perceived reality. La Raltey possess a powerful and highly dangerous power, that of controlling ones perception of the world around them. This includes but may not be limited too; control of all senses, sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch, temperature, pain, balance, and body awareness. This allows La Raltey to take complete control of ones brain via it's aforementioned chemical. The person may experience a partial hallucination or a fully fledged one, depending on what fits La Raltey's current needs. Trivia * The reason for this monster and the possible side arc involving demons is because I had no idea what to do with the other Utoarh sub-arc monster, and despite slightly contradicting Utoarh's own backstory (re-writes are real things, my men!), I decided to add him to a possible upcoming roster of demons for use anytime in the COC multiverse (I encourage you to make your own if your interested). * La Raltey's design is inspired from that of Plague Knight from Shovel Knight, a game I have recently been playing. * La Raltey is the 990th page. I felt that was worth mentioning. ** Since the deletion of Flygor the walking flyman, La Raltey is now technically the 989th page. Category:Male Category:SuperNerd295's Kaiju Category:Demons Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Universe 1